Vampires Blood
by Tom Riddle's Son
Summary: Harry meets a wonderful girl during summer holiday, but is she all she seems? contains Vampires, anamagi, kneazles, a secret organization, and new teachers. Now H/B. ! CHAPTER 15 IS UP READ IT NOW!!!!
1. An American Girl

[A/N] Not part of my Adventures of Nox  
  
Vampire's Blood  
  
An American Girl  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was extremely happy this morning. Which was unusual, because he was in a house with Dudley the Human Supertanker, his uncle Vernon who was beefy enough to be a cow, and aunt Petunia who was bony and nosey.  
  
The reason he was happy was that his best friend Ron Weasly was coming to take him away from this place in four days. Even better they would be going to the British Quidditch Championship game before going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Up! Up, now boy!" shouted Petunia as she banged on his door.  
  
"I'm coming." He said back  
  
When he heard the horse-faced woman walk away he put away the homework he just finished. Now he was even happier. He decided to go for a stroll in the park since Ron was coming at ten o'clock at night so the Durslys would be asleep.  
  
The park was beautiful in the morning with the light from the early morning sun peeking over the horizon. He started to think about how lucky he was to be alive after meeting Voldemore thee times in the past.  
  
He was so preoccupied that he slammed into someone at full force. It was a girl (No this will not be a Mary Sue) who had silky black hair that went down to her shoulders, gray eyes that where curently looking surprised, and was almost as tall as Harry.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I was thinking and not looking where I was going. Are you okay?" said Harry  
  
"Well, I think I might live, but my sister will be mad when she sees what just happened to her pants." She said, apparently amused at how penitent Harry was. She had a distinctly American accent.  
  
"Is there any way for me to make it up to you? I am very sorry. Oh, my name is Harry Potter."  
  
"I should have looked where I was going. I am bored out of my skull here. What do you do for fun here? That would make it up to me. My name is Bridget Turner. I'm visiting my cousin here, I'm from Los Angeles, California."  
  
"Well it's just your luck, because this has to be the most boring place on earth. There is nothing but a movie theater and the park you are in right now.  
  
"Oh, great. Well how about you take me to the movies then?"  
  
"Um, okay"  
  
After a short walk back two Harry's house he ran up to his room and grabbed some money. He just hoped there was enough to get tickets; he also grabbed about seven galleons without noticing.  
  
As they walked to the theater they talked about how boring the town was and what movie they would watch.  
  
The movie was dull and rather insipid. Harry was glad that he had found someone who was nice. He had never met anyone in this town that was at least tolerable other than Mrs. Figg his eccentric babysitter. 


	2. This Chapter Bites

[A/N] Anyone like this?  
  
This Chapter Bites  
  
As Harry and Bridget walked along they found themselves back in the park. It was about eight o'clock and Harry had to get back before ten so that he would be there when the Weaslys came.  
  
They where walking through the darkest part of the park. But as the sun disappeared something seemed to happen to Bridget. Her body suddenly went ridged and cold. Harry said, "Bridget, are you all right?"  
  
She shivered and started to get very pale. She started to snarl like an animal but after a few more minutes she seemed to regain her composure but she was still white as the light of the moon.  
  
"Bridget? What's wrong?" She turned to him and he almost screamed. Two of her teeth had grown at least three inches. A vampire.  
  
She pushed him into a tree and pined him there. As she opened her mouth to bite his neck she started to grab her own neck. Her normal self was trying to stop the vampire in her. It bought Harry enough time to run for his life. The human part of her started to give way and finally stopped completely. She ran after him and finally jumped into the air and grew two huge bat wings. Fire burned in her eyes as she flew after Harry.  
  
He finally reached the door of number 4 but she grabbed him before he could get through. She held him up in the air and opened her mouth to bite him. He threw his hand into her face and she bit it, cracking her teeth.  
  
She let out an unearthly sheik and plummeted to the ground. Meanwhile gravity had bad results on Harry too. He fell and the vampire tooth was still lodged in his skin.  
  
If Harry fully under stood the ways of vampire teeth he would have pulled the tooth out in a second. If you have any part of a vampire in you for to long it will infect you. But if it is a tooth and is taken out soon than it will only give you the power of a vampire.  
  
It was lucky for Harry that it fell out. Bridget was writhing on the ground. Her mouth was bleeding because of the broken tooth. Harry was forced to tie her up until he could figure out what to do. He looked at the watch, 9:55! Ron would be here in a few seconds.  
  
He kept Bridget in the closet under the stairs so she would not get out. She was still struggling. He went and got together his things. He looked out the window and saw something coming on the horizon. A small red dot was quickly growing larger and when it hit the city limits it vanished.  
  
Then he heard a voice. "Harry! We got a new flying car. He got a Ferrari out of a dump and has been fixing it all summer! You can't see us because of the cloaking device. We are going to land in the driveway, meet us there.  
  
Harry ran down with all his things and noticed something, the back door was open, and so was the closet! Bridget escaped.  
  
A/N Wadayathink? Reviewitpleez. 


	3. New Powers and a New Car

New Powers and a New Car  
  
Harry had no time to think about where Bridget had gone, something he would regret later, and went to the driveway.  
  
The car was wonderful; it was cherry red and shiny. Fred and George where sitting in the front seats, Ron and Ginny where sitting in back.  
  
"Harry! Corking to see you!"  
  
"Yes! Absolutely spiffing!"  
  
"Splendid!"  
  
Harry put his things in the trunk and got in back. He sat between Ron and Ginny, who was blushing furiously. As they started to take off Harry told them about what happened.  
  
Afterward he showed them the broken vampire tooth. Ron gasped when he heard that it had been stuck in Harry's skin.  
  
"Harry, how long was it in there before you got it out?" Ron said, alarmed.  
  
"It fell out about five seconds after I fell down."  
  
"Wow, then you are going to get the powers of a vampire with none of those nasty side-effects!" he said excitedly.  
  
"You mean I can walk on walls, fly, and see in the night? "  
  
"Harry Potter a vampire? Sounds weird to me."  
  
"Well he can't get any paler."  
  
Harry hit George on the back of his head.  
  
Suddenly they heard a screeching from behind. Bridget was following them and Hedwig, who was flying behind them, was pecking Bridget on the head.  
  
"Hedwig! Hurry up girl, get in the car!" screamed Harry through the open window. But Bridget grabbed Hedwig and said,  
  
"If you ever want to see your bird again you will give yourself up."  
  
Before the others could do anything, Harry jumped out and sprouted wings, but unlike Bridget's they where eagle like and large. He dive-bombed the surprised vampire and flew as fast as he could back to the car with Hedwig in his arms.  
  
Bridget was falling down to the ground. They rolled up the windows, locked the doors, and blasted off as fast as they could.  
  
In about half an hour of talking about, school, quidditch, the dark lord, quidditch, Hermoine, and quidditch, they reached the Burrow.  
  
Harry felt like he was finnaly home.  
  
  
  
{AN} Hello people out there in e-land! I just want you to know that anyone can use any of my characters from any of my fan fics 


	4. Home at last

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but I've been busy with an extremely powerful case of writer's block. Will you please still Read & Review this?  
  
Sandy  
  
Harry and the Weaslys walked into the kitchen of the Burrow and sat down to talk.  
  
"A vampire Harry? You have to show me the wound right away." Said Mr.Weasly.  
  
They had landed and woken up Mr. & Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Mrs. Weasly fixed some food right away, making sure that Harry took extra because, "You're so skinny!".  
  
Harry showed the wounded hand to Mrs. Weasly, who promptly healed it with her wand.  
  
"You have to be more careful."  
  
"How would I know she was a vampire? I'm not Hermoine you know. She probably could spot it."  
  
"Any way I think you should go to bed." She said, halting all conversation.  
  
When Harry and Ron reached the soon they would be staying in, still orange, still messy, and just as fun as ever.  
  
"You realize Harry that you can do all sorts of things! You can see in the dark, climb walls, and maybe even make yourself invisible! They also say that a part vampire can give power to other people also. Do you understand how much trouble we can get into?" Ron was jabbering on and on.  
  
"Can't we discus this when Hermoine is here tomorrow?" Harry said exasperatedly, he felt terrible. He wanted to see Bridget, the real Bridget. He felt a need to be around her. He should have come to terms and realized that he was in love.  
  
This love would lead him on a search that would last him all year. 


	5. Sandy

Sandy  
  
"Harry! Harry?" Hermoine shouted from outside the door of Ron's room. She had just gotten there and was very excited to see him again. She had traveled on the knight bus from her home for three hours and was very happy to see her friends.  
  
Ron had sent her a late night owl to her to tell about what happened to Harry. She, of course, had spent the whole ride over reading up on part vampires. She found that it matters a lot how long the wound was open before healed. I it was over a day than he would become a full vampire, but if he had it healed before then he would be filled with the ancient powers of vampires.  
  
Harry opened the door and said, "Hermoine? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nice to see you too Mr. Potter, you look much taller."  
  
He ran to the mirror and saw that he had grown at least a foot over night! He was now taller than Ron!  
  
Ron got up and said, "Hermoine, how did you get here so fast?"  
  
After a long conversation of, waking up Ron, and everything that happened to Harry that night in minute detail.  
  
They all headed down to the stairs to breakfast. During the meal a large owl came holding a large package that was jerking around a bit. Harry took off the card that was attached to the package. It said:  
  
Dear Godson,  
  
I hope you are okay. I'm hiding out in hogwarts with Buckbeak. This is something I found in the wreckage of you house. She used to be your mother's. She's a kneazle, a very powerful cat that can ditect untruthfulness. She may be usefull to you this year.  
  
With love  
  
Snuffles  
  
  
  
P.S. Her name's Sandy  
  
Harry eagerly opened the box and saw a cat with green emerald eyes, silky sand-colored fur, and large ears. She mewed at him and allowed him to pet her. This was one of the best pesents he ever got. He gave her his cup of milk to drink.  
  
"Harry! Where did you get that kneazle?" asked Mrs. Weasly, "Their hair can be spun into invisibility cloaks you know."  
  
He had now idea why, but now he felt that thing would be fine. He would not have thought so if he had seen the rat watchin him out of the window. A rat with a silver paw.  
  
{AN} I am postponing work on my other fic until I get this done. Review! Please! PLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASE?!?!?!?!?!?!? 


	6. A Talk With Lord Voldie

A Talk with Lord Voldie 

The rat thought to itself, 'The master will not be happy at all. Harry Potter was to be a full vampire. Then he would have joined us because of the world hating him. Now he is just stronger. I must tell master.'

The rat ran out into the middle of the forest and transformed into a short pudgy man with a silver hand. He pulled out his wand and spoke an incantation. He seemed to melt into the ground. He rematerialized intoa worn down old mansion. In a decreped old chair was a man that Wizards fear above all. Two blood red eyes, filled with fire, chalk like skin, pale as death, and powers greater than almost all wizards ever, Lord Voldemort

"My Master."

"What news have you brought to me rat?"

"Potter is not a full vampire sir! Llamalda did not bite him long enough. Now he just has the powers of one!"

"WHAT? BRING HER HERE, NOW!!"

Two death eaters carried in a girl who was shaking from head to foot. She looked around from place to place in the room to find an escape. 

"You thought I wouldn't find out, didn't you? Well guess what! I FOUND OUT! Now you are going to go to Hogwarts and get him. You will make him a true vampire."

"Why Daddy? I love him. Can't he stay as he is? Can't you recruit him human?"

"My daughter, you remind me of your mother. As long as he has so many friends, he will be confidant. If the wizards hate him, than he will realize that he can find friends here. **True** friends"

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"That's all right sweetness. Once he is one of my allies, we will rule. Then later you will mary and give birth to my heir. Yes, darkness will rule."

-+-+-+-+-

Harry was in Ron's room packing up. They had found a cadge that Charlie had used when he was in Care of magical creatures so he could bring Sandy. 

"You know Harry, Fred and George did something realy strange. They bought me a new dress robe, bottle blue." 

"I wonder why."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Harry, Hermoine, and the Weaslys where on Platform 9 ¾ waiting for the train. Harry was standing near the entrance when out of the blue a cart flies into him. 

A girl with long black hair and black hair reached down to help him up. She said, "Sorry bou' that, The Lady said to just run into the wall. Are you hurt?"

As he got up he looked at the crowd he saw something that made his heart stop. Bridget was walking though and onto the train.

[AN] how bad was it?   For those who are qurious, this is a picture of sandy.    


	7. A Big Bump In The Night

A\N: Hi! I've been busy for a while but I decided to write a longer chapter as that is requested. One reviewer asked me to explain where this is going. Well this will be Harry's choice between good and evil. He could join the dark side and rule, or he could stay on the light side and keep his friends.  
  
  
  
A Big Bump In The Night  
  
Harry was sitting on the train with Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and, the Creevys. Denis and Colin spent a lot of time trying to talk to Harry, but when Harry started talking to Ron, Herm, and, Neville, they talked to Ginny. Apparently they had started a new club, and Harry had a bad felling it had something to do with him.  
  
But what made him the most distracted was the pain in his hand. It was a throbbing pain that refused to stop. He had a bad feeling it had something to do with Bridget. Thus through the whole of the ride he was plagued by bad feelings. He was temporarily distracted by somebody coming in the car. 'Oh no, not Malfoy again.' But he didn't have a sneer; he didn't even have his cronies. He turned to Harry and said, "Potter, I would just like to say, I'm sorry. I've been making things hard for you since our first day. Now I know what you feel like and I'm really sorry. My parents are dead, and I'm going to end up with my uncle, a muggle. I just hope you'll accept my apology. "  
  
"I guess that it took a lot of guts to come up here and say that to my face. But why aren't you in the slytheren car?"  
  
"The other slytherens decided I wasn't worthy of being a slytheren because my parents betrayed the Dark Lord."  
  
"Betrayed him?"  
  
"They had been leaking information for years."  
  
"Draco," said Hermoine, "Would you like to sit up here with us?"  
  
"You mean you don't hate me anymore?"  
  
"I know what it's like to be alone with no friends and family. I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Said Harry getting up and moving his trunk, letting Draco sit by him (This will NOT be slash).  
  
&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
The Hogwarts express pulled into the village of Hogshead. The students piled out of the cars. And into the carriages. Hagred's deep booming voice was once again calling the first years over to himself. Harry and his gang packed into a carriage and started toward Hogwarts. It was a full moon and a fell moon was shining over the lake making it look like there was another sky just below them. They all piled out when they reached the castle.  
  
Hogwarts, just as magnificent and beautiful as ever. Professor McGonagal was standing outside the huge doors of the building. "We have been waiting." She said, "Is a Bridget Murphy here?"  
  
Harry's heart fell into his feet as he saw the same girl who had attacked him walk up to her and say, "I am Bridget Murphy."  
  
"Miss Murphy is an exchange student from America. She is going to be attending Hogwarts in fifth year. I hope that you will all try to make her at home. She will now come with me to be sorted. The rest of you are asked to go to the great hall."  
  
As they walked to the great hall Harry whispered to the others that that was the vampire. They all acted as he expected, they panicked.  
  
At the feast Harry noticed that Snape was not at he staff table. Instead there was a young woman in his place. She was a slender blond in a green robe. She was smiling nervously and talking to professor Trelawny. He also noticed that Madame Hooch was gone. And in her place he saw a tall red haired man. He did not recognize either of them from anywhere.  
  
After the sorting Prof. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that professor McGonagal has told you about our new exchange student. As you see we have two new teachers. Mr. Lars I. Subick who will be teaching quidditch, and Myra Zinmen who will be teaching potions."(A\N rearrange the letters in the first teacher's name.)  
  
"Now many of you probably are wondering where Prof. Snape is. Well he has been awarded the position of DADA that he has wanted so long."  
  
Snape suddenly walked up to the staff table and sat down on the chair he wanted so much. He was smiling a with a maniac glint in his eye. Harry felt like stabbing himself with a fork.  
  
After the feast Harry was so full that he had trouble staying up long enough to walk to the dorms. He had stayed a little longer than the others so he could talk to Hagred. As he walked down the corador he saw, or rather he felt, something following. He turned around quickly and foundhimself looking into ttwo black eyes.  
  
It was her. Bridget, she was wearing a black clothing and looked very sad.  
  
Harry almost screamed, but she covered his mouth and said, "Do you want to be caught?"  
  
She pulled him into an old classroom and cast a scilence charm and said, "I'm sorry Harry, but I've got to do what father said. Please don't hate me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"M-m-my father, is Tom Riddle. Pease! I didn't want to have to do this."  
  
She pinned him down against the floor.  
  
"Wait, Harry, if you would join us of your own free will? would you? If you will I wouldn't have to bite you."  
  
"I, will never, join the dark side."  
  
By now she was crying.  
  
"Harry! If you don't join you'll die! Father will kill you! Please don't do that to me. I, I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A\N So how was that? Cliff hanger! Will he be bitten? Please also read my other stories! If your happy and you know it please review! And if your not, still review! Please? 


	8. The Big Decision

AN: I smashed my writer's block with a large hammer and now I suddenly have the ability to write again. (Excuse me but this chapter may get a bit fluffy, so if you don't like that stuff you can just skip it.)  
  
A Big Decision  
  
"You what?" asked Harry, sounding extremely surprised.  
  
Bridget ran away in tears.  
  
Harry stood there. Half of him was telling him he had to follow her. The other half said to get to the dormitories as fast as possible. He chose voice one. He started to run after her as fast as she could. He felt terrible, answering as confession of love with 'what?'.  
  
He caught up with her and said, "Bridget, I'm sorry, it's just that you kind of took me by surprise!"  
  
She continued crying and said, "Why do I have to be so stupid? You would never join the Death eaters. Please Harry, don't kill yourself by refusing."  
  
For awhile he could just stare. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, tears on her face, she looked like a crying angel.  
  
"Why does he want me anyways? There are many under his power already."  
  
"D-daddy said that once you joined I would.um. be your wife."  
  
"What? When any slytheren boy would die to be able to have that power?"  
  
"He says that if you and I had a child than it would he his true heir. He said that all the power of the founding four would be with the child."  
  
Harry sat down on the floor and stared up at her, the moonlight shining off her hair and said, "Is there any way to return you to turn you human again?"  
  
"No way that I know of. Though I am not a vampire by birth. My father had me bitten when I was young. My mother was outraged and on the night that my father attacked your house, mother and I moved to America. I lived there until a vengeful death eater killed my mother last year. I came to live with my father," She said father in a rather resentful way, as if she was not very fond of him, "He took care of me and gave me a new name Llamalda (pronounced ya-mal-dah.)"  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps in the hall and ran into a closet. They heard Filch walk by muttering about messy children and how children shouldn't be allowed in schools.  
  
When he was gone they started to walk down the halls to Gryffendor's common room and suddenly Harry said, "Wait a minute, you're in Griffendor?"  
  
She blushed and said, "The hat said I have the heart of one."  
  
"Your dad had better not find out."  
  
"Harry, please reconsider the idea of being a vampire. I, I don't think I could bare it if dad killed you."  
  
Harry didn't answer. He just looked at her for awhile and started towords the boy's stairs.  
  
"Harry" she said just before going into the girl's dorm, "I have something to give you."  
  
She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She went up the stairs to her dorm before he could react.  
  
He went upstairs, but he couldn't sleep. He would close his eyes and he would see her. He finally fell asleep around one in the morning. Need less to say he dreamed about her all night too.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
He woke up about two hours later by Ron, who he glared at for disturbing his dream.  
  
"Come on Harry, Today's the first day! We got twelve minutes to get to the quidditch field! Tryouts, and you've got to be there to vote on new players. Wood is gone, which means a new keeper and voting on new Quidditch Captian!"  
  
They hurried down to the field in time to see the new proferssor, Lars, yelling at the slytherens for lighting the hufflepuff brooms on fire. Harry was supprised to see that Bridget was even there trying to get the new position on the team.  
  
"Bridget?"  
  
Harry looked at her and his mouth seemed to go numb.  
  
"Oh this is my friend Won Reasly. I mean Ron Weasly."  
  
"Harry are you okay? Your sweating!" said Bridget sounding slightly alarmed.  
  
"I'm fine! Hey I think I'll just go and see the team."  
  
The team looked rather leader-less while the other teams practiced.  
  
"What's wrong guys?"  
  
"WE have to do some minni-maches today to brake in new players, as all four houses have some and we go pared with Slytheren." Said Angelina. "Slytheren?" asked Harry in supprise.  
  
"That's right Potter." Said Flint from befind them, "You better watch it. I eat little peaces of dirt like you for breakfast."  
  
"You eat dirt for breakfast (lol)?" asked George Weasly in mock supprise.  
  
"NO. I. I. Never mind." He said angrily.  
  
The tryouts went well. Bridget turned out to be great on a broom and got the spot of keeper.  
  
They faced off with Slytheren. Harry noticed that Draco was gone. Instead an older and much larger boy had taken the place.  
  
They shot into the air on the whistle. Harry shot upinto the air when he felt something fall down his shirt. He had the snitch! In under two seconds he had caught the snitch.  
  
"I have it!" he yelled to the professor.  
  
Everyone cheered on the Gryffendor side. To bad harry didn't see flint on a collision course with him. Luckly Bridget had and she immediately jumped into the way of Flint.  
  
The good news was that she saved Harry. The bad news was that she was knocked off the broom and fell toword the ground. Harry turned arouned to see what happened and he shot down in a steep dive to catch her. He was fifteen feet from the ground and just behind her. He reached out to grab her.  
  
  
  
AN: Cliffy! Now you will suffer the wrath of a cliffhanger again. I am so evil. 


	9. 2 POVs

AN: I'm writing this chapter just the day before I go to camp. That will last one week. Then I am going to my grandma's house where I should be able to update. I decided to do this chapter so you would not have to wait forever to end this cliffhanger.  
  
  
  
Two POVs  
  
  
  
And caught her! Harry felt great. Suddenly he realized that he was still diving!  
  
He tried to pull up but he could not do it with one hand; he decided on a way that he might save them both from a considerable amount of pain. He pulled his other hand off the broom and jumped up so that he was standing on the broom while flying.  
  
He jumped off the broom and held Bridget in his arms. The rest of the Griffendor quidditch team ran over to him. Professor Subick ran up and looked Bridget over.  
  
"Well Potter, she has a broken rib from the collision with Flint, but she would be much more injured. I remember something just like this happening at Hogwarts when I was here."  
  
"Really? Could you tell me about it?"  
  
"Certainly. The boy in question had just caught the snitch, and a very angry player on the slytheren team decided to knock our seeker off her broom. A chaser on the team went into a spectacular dive pulling up and holding her up."  
  
"Who was the Chaser?"  
  
"He was called James Potter."  
  
"And the seeker?"  
  
"Lillian Evans."  
  
"Did you know them?"  
  
"In fact," sad the professor turning to look at his eyes, "I was one of James' best friends."  
  
"You where professor?"  
  
"Oh and," he said smiling, "you can call me Snuffles."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Shhhhh!"  
  
"I'll talk to you later Harry. Hope you have good classes."  
  
Harry headed back to the great hall to find his friends. Mostly he felt like a jumble of thoughts. Accidentally hitting people on the way.  
  
"Guys, I have something to tell you."  
  
But he had no chance to talk to them. There was an announcement. Professor McGonagal got up and said, "We have urgent news. There may be a vampire at Hogwarts. If you see anyone that may be a vampire, report to a professor immediately. Needles to say, it would be a terrible tragedy if anyone is bitten."  
  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^~After classes in the common room~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"That's even more trouble " said Ron in a whisper, "Now we have to worry about that. Why don't you report her? She wants to make you join the Dark Side."  
  
Harry had not told anyone that he happened to be in love, or that this love was returned.  
  
Suddenly Bridget sat down by Harry and he heard a voice in his head say, ~did you tell them? ~  
  
~What? ~ He thought.  
  
~Didn't you know that vampires are telepathic? ~  
  
~No, I forgot that little detail. ~  
  
~Well did you tell them that, um, thing I told you last night? ~  
  
~Not yet. ~  
  
~Good, I'm not sure how they would take it. ~  
  
"HELLO EARTH TO HARRY! ARE YOU OK?"  
  
Harry suddenly noticed that Ron was shouting at him.  
  
"What Ron?"  
  
"Good, I thought that there was something wrong with you, you wouldn't stop staring at Bridget."  
  
He noticed that Hermoine was giving him a knowing look, she could tell, just by the way he looked at her.  
  
"Um. Don't we have to get to potions?"  
  
"Yeah, let's see it this Myra Zinmen is any good."  
  
"Hope she's better than Snape."  
  
"Well how could she be worse?"  
  
~^~^~^~^Potions Class^~^~^~^~  
  
"Welcome to class." Professor Zinmen said in a quiet voice, "I am sure you are all better at this than professor Snape tells me."  
  
They began to work on their potions and Harry felt that maybe this year would be better after all. He found it amusing that she scolded Draco and deducted 20 points from slytheren for calling Hermoine mudblood.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~Common Room After Class~^~^~^~^~^~ (Harry's point of view.)  
  
I had wanted to see her all evening. I had no idea why I was so fascinated with her. I loved her to the point of distraction. Whenever I saw her I would end up hitting people or nocking things over. I nearly smashed Flitwick while following her out of charms class!  
  
There she is, sitting by the fire, she lookes sad and angry. I wish I could help. I want to. I. "Harry!" Hermoine appears to be calling me, I wonder if she figured it out?  
  
"What is it Herm?"  
  
"Don't what me. You have been staring at her all day. Don't act like I'm stupid Harry."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Do you really love her?"  
  
"Of course I do! I can't seem to keep my eyes off her."  
  
"Have you told her how you feel?"  
  
"Um. no."  
  
"Well you must be blind because the few times that you aren't staring at her she's staring at you."  
  
"So what do you suggest?"  
  
"I think you should tell her how you fell. I know what it's like to have an unrequited love."  
  
Hermoine said something about doing homework and ran off. What should I do? Maybe I could. If only I could. Some times in bet I lay thinking to myself 'if only I where braver.' I have to tell her. Tonight if I can.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^Common Room^~^~^~^~^~ (Bridget's POV)  
  
He's been starng at me all day. All I wander is if it is because he loves me back or if he is scared of me. I know I am. I'm scared of if I lose control again. Like the night at Harry's. If I lose control and attack someone. I'd be cast out of Hogwarts here. This place is different from home. It's the only place I've been so far where people actually like me. Maybe love me.  
  
He's talking with hermoine. I shouldn't bother with it. I should run away. Far away so he could live a happy life. Stupid father. I should never have come to him. Any father could be better than him. I think I'll go to bed now. It's late and I'm getting tired.  
  
AN: Well, I know I downt have a real great ability for writing romance, but I tried my best. I hope to find some reviews when I'm back. Please? Please?? 


	10. More Bad News And A Good Idea

A\N: Ahhh. Back from vacation and writing again. Did you miss me?  
  
More Bad News And An Idea  
  
Harry and his posse where sitting in the great hall. It was a grey and overcast morning. Suddenly a huge black raven flew down, landed on Bridget's plate, leaving a letter and flying back out the roof.  
  
Bridget looked horrified by the raven. Hands shaking, she picked up the letter and opened it. After reading it she stood up looking on the verge of tears and ran back to the girl's dorms. They did the logical thing and followed her.  
  
When they reached Griff tower Hermoine and Ginny went into the dorms to talk to her. After awhile she came down and asked to talk with Harry alone. After the others had left she said,  
  
"I guess I have explaining to do, good thing it's half an hour until potions start. Well, about the Raven, It was my brother's. He says. he says."  
  
She broke down weeping. Harry Leaned over, hugged her and said, "What did he say?"  
  
"He said that I had better hurry and get your answer before Christmas or he'd come and help. He also said that if I had decided to betray them he would (Sniff) kill me. Pease! Please Harry, I'm begging you! Say yes! You could rule the world!"  
  
"Bridget, please I can't stand to see you like this, But I can't join him. After all is killing. I don't want to be part of that. There is only one Dark Lord, and he will not share power."  
  
"But think of the good you could do! You would not have to be evil! You just have to wait till he dies. Remember, he said to me, 'Llamalda (That's his name for me) you will have to rule soon. My power is quickly fading. You'll have to marry soon, for my death eaters will not follow a woman. You will not have many enemies. The Order Of the Phoenix is dying out, I plan to deliver its deathblow soon. Then only the ministry will be the only opposition.' There will be no place to run, and nowhere to hide."  
  
"Order of the phoenix?"  
  
She went on to explain that it was an organization to fight The Dark Lord, but it was very small and feeble since it the fall, when many left.  
  
"Maybe, maybe we could make some new group if that has failed. I mean, we could start one, like The Order Of the New Generation."  
  
"Not a bad idea. But we need a deffrent name. Not to mention strong members, a system of power, and a place of meeting. I don't think it would work."  
  
"It has to."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A\N: What will it be named? I would like some ideas. 


	11. A Secret Meeting

A Secret Meeting  
  
Harry, Bridget, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, George, and The Creevys where meeting in the Griffendor common room talking about Harry's idea.  
  
"There's no way!" said Dean  
  
"You'd be nuts to fight You Know Who!" Seamus agreed  
  
"We're kids! What are we compared to Him?" Said Little Denis Creevys  
  
"What are we? Lets look. Everyone has strengths! Denis, Colin, you can be surveillance! You're small, fast, and know everything about cameras! Ron, Strategy. You can make brilliant plays in chess, apply them to life! Hermoine, you are the smartest person in school, and can manage any spell! All of us together can rival anybody. People like Voldemore (Everybody flinches) travel with herds of flunkies! Well, he can't trust the smart ones, because they will betray to easily."  
  
Finally they all agreed to his plan.  
  
"All right," said Harry, "Find a meeting place. Then we'll worry about other things. Fan out."  
  
They all went off in separate directions. After careful deliberation they chose to use the chamber in which the sorcerer's stone had been kept in first year, and the chamber of secrets, since there was no more basilisk. After cleaning the places up, they could be used very well. This was a good plan, for they were easy to defend.  
  
After every one was gathered in the chamber, they began a meeting.  
  
"The first thing," said Ron, "Is to have a leader. I suppose we can vote on it. Just how about one rule, no voting for yourself."  
  
Hermoine pulled a few quills and some parchment from her school bag. The votes where taken and tallied. In the end, Harry had the most votes.  
  
"Now," said Hermoine, "The Name!"  
  
  
  
A\N: Come on! Pleeeeeese send some names for it! I can't think of any good ones. 


	12. The Hogsmead Attack

The Hogsmead Attack  
  
  
  
Harry and Co. where sitting in Chamber 1 (the name they had given the Sorcerer's stone was in) talking about a name.  
  
"I was thinking of animals." Said Bridget "maybe a magical creature. But phoenix is taken."  
  
"Unicorn?" "Giant?" "Sphinx?" Where some of the names thought of. None where very good. Soon Ron, in an unusual show of brains got up and said:  
  
"Come on guys! Don't you remember? The whole order of the phoenix has phoenix wands! What can we have in common? Nothing! So I thought, we don't we make us have something in common. Maybe my name idea's going to explain it better. The Animagus Order. We can become Anamagi! My dad and his friends did it in their 3rd year. And Bridget has a book on how, don't you? You said so. Waddaya think?"  
  
@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@$#%  
  
It wad two months since that meeting, and the potions had started to work on the Animagus forms. So far it seemed it was harder to change than they thought. It required so much power that after every ceremony they could hardly stagger back to their common rooms. But tonight they where taking the last step. They would have to stay animal all night, but that would make them able to change easily.  
  
'All right.' thought Harry, 'let's do it' "begin!"  
  
They all started to transform, some smaller some larger. Then there was a flash, and they where changed. The Creevys had turned into two mice, Harry had become a cougar, Bridget was a small black cat, ({AN} You thought she was a bat didn't you?) Lavender and Paravarti where chattering magpies, Ron was a shaggy red dog, Ginny was a red fox, Neville was a huge and blundering grizzly bear, the Wesley twins where monkeys with odd red patches on their heads, Hermoine was a unicorn with a flowing brown mane, the three chasers had become a Hawk, a Falcon, and a Eagle, Seamus had become a sandy brown coyote and Dean was a pitch black wolf.  
  
All around the room there was so much noise that Harry, in an effort to shut them up, said in a roar, 'let's go to the forest and have some fun!' they all stepped onto the teleportation circle Hermoine had made to ho onto the grounds.  
  
Out on the grass someone shouted, "Let's go to Hogsmead! By the time we're there we'll be able to change back!"  
  
So they ran there. What a strange sight it would have been for anyone who happened to go that way! The smaller animals where riding on the larger ones. Harry wad happy to carry the Creevys, even if they DID talk to him in high squeaky voices the whole way. As they made it there Harry could feel a slight sense of foreboding and said, "Collin, Denis, go around the town and see that nothing suspicious is happening. I have a bad feeling. Everybody. Human forms."  
  
Unluckly for Neville he forgot that Lavender was still puched on his head when he changed. To bad they changed at the same time. Nevil, of course, fell down with Lavender standing on his head. It was a good thing that the grass was soft or they would have made allot of noise.  
  
Suddnly the Creevys, still mice came back looking terrified. They changed back and Collin said shrilly, "death-pant-eaters-pant-three-pant- broomsticks." And he fainted. Harry said a spell that turned Collin into a mouse again ad put him in his pocket.  
  
"This will be the first official buisiness of the Animagus Order. We must stop the death eaters and save Hogsmead."  
  
The others looked scared but they took out their wands. They had trained for this sort of thing, but they didn't think it would happen so soon. But they had to fight. Harry lead them in. about ten death eaters where getting drunk, Madame Rosmerta was tied up in the corner.  
  
Harry bared his teeth and made fangs grow out of his mouth. He was ready they stormed in stunning the death eaters. They where so drunk and shocked to see a resistance that they where easily subdued.  
  
They untied Madame Rosemerta, unmasked and tied up the death eaters. After a free round of butterbeers from the Madame they put the death eaters in the ministry office in town with a card on them reading, 'Compliments of the Animagus Order.'  
  
Harry looked at his watch and said, "Hey guys, it's 4:30, we should get back to Hogwarts!"  
  
After one more round of butterbeers they started home. This was the most amazing night Harry had ever had, and it wasn't over. Because he had no idea what was waiting at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
A\N I'm sorry it's been so long scinse I updated! Please forgive me and review!!!!! 


	13. Dean

A\N: Okay. I know I'm slow with updates but I've been busy all right?  
  
  
  
Dean  
  
Harry and his group just rounded the corner of the road and where looking up at Hogwarts. It was a beautiful place at night, the moon just sinking behind it. Harry looked behind himself and saw that the light of the sun was becoming visible on the horizon.  
  
They crept through secret passages to their rooms. Harry was just drifting off to sleep in his bed when he noticed a draft he looked over at the window and saw that it was still open.  
  
'arg. Why can't Nevil ever remember?'  
  
He got up and slouched over to the window when he heard  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
He wizzed around and saw a shrouded figure in his doorway. It slapped a hand over his mouth and carried him down the stairs.  
  
"Bridget, I've got him."  
  
There was Bridget looking terrified.  
  
"Dean!" she said in a harsh whisper "Why are you here? You said around Christmas!"  
  
"And why did it take you so long to come back? Come, we must go where we can talk."  
  
They started to raise into the air so Harry struggled. Dean punched him on the back of his head and he blacked out.  
  
%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)  
  
He blinked once, twice, his vision was still fuzzy. But soon the room came into focus and he heard Bridget and Dean talking in the next room. He tried to get up but couldn't. he was tied down. Then he heard what they where talking about.  
  
"Listen sis, we do what dad says. He says 'sing' you say 'name a tune' he says he wants Potter's head on a plate, you say."  
  
"Medium or well done." She said exasperatedly.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he heard. He was wrong? She realy wanted him dead?  
  
"Luckey for you dad wants him alive. That means that all we have to do is bring Jarry to him, Harry will become a new Dark Lord, all you have to do is keep pretending you love this guy."  
  
"Your just jealous that Dad didn't name you his heir." She said scathingly.  
  
"Listen. If you leave than I have to kill you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare to. Dad still needs me to get Harry. You'd need his permission to kill me. And I still don't want to. I'll only do it to save his life."  
  
"Then I'll be here until you make up your mind. Take him and go."  
  
Bridget walked into the Room where Harry was tied. He pretended to still be knocked out. She flew him back to Hogwarts and put him in bed. After she left for her room Harry opend his eyes and let the shock wash over him.  
  
A\N: What do you think? Is it to stupid? 


	14. A Vampire Hunter no, it's not Buffy

Sleep walking  
  
  
  
Harry was lying in bed thinking about what he just heard. Around two in the morning he finally fell asleep when he felt himself jerked out of bed. His eyes shot open, but he didn't see anyone. He could see himself walking foreword, it felt like he had lost control of his body. He started walking down the saris when in his mind he heard a voice, cold, cruel, and twisted, whisper, 'I need blood.'  
  
He tried to shout but he couldn't! It was like he was being forced to move like some sort of puppet. Finally he saw where he was going, the Girl's Dormitories.  
  
'You can't overpower me, so just give it up.' Said the voice again.  
  
He found himself walking towards the girl's dorm. He knew what would happen when he got there. He was going to bite someone. He walked without a sound into the 7th year's bedroom. The vampire took him over to Angelina He whispered something in her ear and pulled her hair away from her neck. By now Harry was trying with all his power to stop the vampire. His fangs where a mere centimeter from her neck.  
  
Suddenly the vampire's power broke and he fell to the floor. Harry ran with reckless abandon to his room, hoping no prefects would catch him. He made it back to bed and lay down quickly and pretended to be asleep as a prefect ran into the room. Harry soon fell asleep. That had exhausted him. The only problem was, a small voice kept telling him to go back and bite her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Next morning ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry stumbled down the stairs to thee great hall, wondering whom he should tell. What would Ron and Hermoine think? He thought of telling Bridget, bet there was still a fear that she would find a way to use it against him. 'Maybe it was a one time thing' he thought, 'it probably won't happen again.'  
  
So he kept it to himself and sat down by his friends.  
  
"Harry! You look awful!" said Hermoine, very concerned.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" asked Ron  
  
"Nothing. What classes do we have to go to?"  
  
"Harry," said Bridget, "it's Saturday."  
  
He would have given an excuse, but the doors open with a bang, and a wild looking man with frizzy blond hair that looked like the first white man Afro barged in. He walked up to Dumbledore and said,  
  
"Hello sir, I am Atriums Johnston, and I came from the ministry. We've received reports of vampires running loose, and it's my job, as a vampire hunter, to track them down and kill them."  
  
"O yes Mr. Johnston, we've been expecting you. I hope that you can fix this before anyone is hurt. One of the girls in Griffendor says she was nearly bitten last night. It would be wisest to start there."  
  
Harry's brain went into overload and called an emergency meeting of the Animagus order. He had no choice now; he had to tell the others what happened. He decided to start with his inner circle.  
  
"Guys, I have something to tell you." and he told them everything.  
  
Before the others could even say anything, Bridget quickly grabbed a knife from on the table, grabbed his hand and cut his finger. A single drop of black blood came out before the cut disappeared.  
  
"How could this happen? This means you are a full vampire! Hermoine, you said that the wound was cleaned!"  
  
"It was! I saw Ron's mum clean it! "  
  
"Well than. Harry, do you have any vampires in your family?"  
  
"How would I know? I've only met three of them!"  
  
"Does Hogwarts have books have any genealogy books? Most of them should have things like that in them."  
  
"52nd row third shelf up." Said Hermoine  
  
"Hermoine, did you memorize the where everything in the library is?" said Ron, exasperated. _-_-_-_-_-_-_ Ten Hours Later, -_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
After the talk they had Harry went to the meeting and told everyone about his "condition" They took it well and basically talked. Angelina forgave Harry for trying to kill her, seeing as it wasn't really him.  
  
Hermoine had been going through books for hours, but she finally had a book with the potter's genealogy.  
  
  
  
A\N: I want to apologize to anyone who reads this, And to the few who do, THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YU GUYS!!! Sorry, I'm getting carried away now. So I want an opinion, what should happen in the next chapter?  
  
A. They find out something about Harry's dad  
  
B. They battle death eaters  
  
C. They discover some mysterious magical objects  
  
D. They are attacked by the Vampire hunter  
  
I really want a response some response from this, so vote! 


	15. What could this be?

The poll for what I should write about didn't turn out to well. Take a look.  
  
A: 1  
  
B: 1  
  
C:1  
  
D: 1  
  
Cheese: 1 (who voted for cheese?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What Could This Be?  
  
  
  
Harry was sitting in his bed looking over the Marauder's Map. It was amazing how many rooms there where! He traced a line down the map with his wand, looking for secret passage ways, having known by now that a wand would sometimes reveal new passageways. This time he stopped it in the library, restricted section. It showed a tinny door in the back, marked, Prong's Hideout.  
  
Reckognising his father's nickname he pulled out his invisibility cloak and started to the library. It was a starless night and most of the corridors where pitch black. Finally he reached the library and had to sneak past a sleeping Madame Pince.  
  
In the back he felt along the wall for any handle or button but there was none. He looked at the map again and it said, "EILISTRAEE TLU BEL'LA" he repeated the words and saw a small door form in the wall, just bigg enough for him to get through.  
  
Inside stacks of books where stacked along the walls, a oil lamp, a chair, a bed, a couch, a small dresser of clothes, and a desk. On the desk there was a book, Harry picked it up and saw the word, 'Diary' written on the cover. His heart racing he opend the book.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Only a bunch of strangely written words in some other language! He pocketed it and started looking at other things, pictures on the walls. One of them deplicted James standing outside a huge mansion.  
  
He was going to inspect it closer but he heard Madame Pince snort. He had to leave before she woke up and found the door. Leaving the library, he reflected on what he just saw. Maybe he could go back later and see what else was there, but now he had to go to bed.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up the next morning thinking about the diary. He decided that he'd ask Hermoine about the language it was written in.  
  
But what he saw when he got to the entrence hall he saw the Vampire Hunter whispering spells as he inspected the Great Hall.  
  
Harry sat down cautiously with his friends. He saw Bridget looking at the VH with utmost anger and disgust.  
  
"Stop doing that, before he notices!" Harry said  
  
She frowned at her scrambled eggs instead.  
  
Harry explained what happened the previous night. He held out the diary an Hermoine and she looked at it for a minute before giving it back, saying, "It's not and language I ever heard!"  
  
Bridget took thee book and promptly dropped it. Her whole body started trembling. H-h-h-Harry!" She said sounding abrolutely terrified, "come on w-we have to talk."  
  
She grabed him and dragged him to the library and into the door.  
  
"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR FATHER WAS A DROW!!!"  
  
"a what?"  
  
"DROW!" she shrieked "what have I done? No wonder the vimpire blood infected you so quickly! YOU'RE A FRICKN' DROW!!!"  
  
"What is a drow?"  
  
"A dark elf! My god, I may have unleashed a monster! Dark elves live in deep tunnels and caves thousands of miles under the earth. Their the most evil and disguting creatures on earth and only maybe one in a hundred are good!"  
  
"But you know that I'm not bad!"  
  
"That might change! By biting you I powered the other part of you. The Drow side. And if that side gets to strong, you could be lost to it forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So how bad was it? Leave a review please. Here's a poll, please tell me what you think should happen next.  
  
A: They search Prong's Hideout B: They find out about his mother C: They find magical objects D: They invade Poland  
  
(please don't vote for Poland) 


	16. Mucho Grande Problamo

Hello!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You'll never get to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Never!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not there yet!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna see how the poll went?  
  
A (search the hideout): 1 B (find out about Harry's Mom): 1 C (Magical objects): 1 D (they invade Poland): 2  
  
I said not to vote for Poland!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You still ain't there!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am the epitome of evyl!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EVYL!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here it is:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What you're still here?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GO AWAY!!!  
  
  
  
Oh, all right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mucho Grande Problamo  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you mean that I won't be me?" Harry asked  
  
"How should I know? But if your dad was drow than that explains why my dad killed him! Drow are one of the most magical creatures in the world! One drow hair is twice as powerfull as unicorn hair, dragon heartstrings, or pheonix feathers. If your dad beat his evil side, than he must have been exceptionally strong. But There's one question on my mind. Why do you look human?"  
  
"Maybe there's a spell on me?"  
  
"Could be, but it would have to be very powerful, to last fourteen years. But what if."  
  
She pulled a small emerald studded dagger out of her pocket and cut of a bit of his hair.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
She didn't answer but told him to look at the hair.  
  
They waited a few minutes for something to happen, but nothing did.  
  
"Well I guess that didn't work." She said.  
  
"Look." Harry said, something was certainly happening now. There was a sizzling sound and the hair started to smoke heavily for a few minutes they couldn't even see because of the smoke. Finally the smoke cleared and on the desk there was a lock of curl, stark white hair.  
  
"D***" she whispered "White, Drow nobility. A ruling family, probably Menzzobaranzan."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That spell could where off any day! What would the wizard community think? Harry Potter a drow! If I could just strengthen the spell."  
  
"Are you telling me that this isn't my real face?!?!?"  
  
"In a word, yes."  
  
"Is there any way to let me see myself?"  
  
"Probably, but I think you are better off Human. Drow are shunned Harry, you would probably be killed or driven into the Under World."  
  
"Under world?"  
  
"How ignorant are you? You think this place is even half safe? The Under World is a name given to the caverns hundreds of miles under the surface. About two thousands y years ago the wizards drove the other intelligent races from the surface, dwarves, elves, drow, gnomes, halflings, sprites, orcs, ogres, and goblins. They all live under the ground now, Drow being the prime race there, as they are the most adept to darkness. Elves have underground forests, but many have returned to the surface. The others have smaller societies that live it fear of the Drow. Sshamath is the most powerful moral city down there. Strangely it's ruled by Drow, all of them rebels and outcasts."  
  
"But how can I find out how I realy look?"  
  
"well. I know, maybe If I put one of these hairs in a Polyjuice potion you could chande for an hour."  
  
"But I'd have to wait for months!"  
  
"no, my dad has me carry some with me just in case."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm his spy, remember?"  
  
"oh yeah,"  
  
"here."  
  
She reached into her book bag and pulled out a vile. She dropped the white hairs into it and the potion turned pitch black. He held his nose and gulped it down, almost gagging.  
  
He felt the same feeling of melting he felt the last time he used polyjuice. He looked at his hands as they started to darken to nearly grayish-black and his hair grew down to his shoulders, also changing, but instead to stark white. His Eyes, though he couldn't see the turned from emerald green to shining violet, and he got slightly taller.  
  
After he changed he turned to look in the mirror and found his vision was clouded by his glasses, so he took them off. He turned around and saw that Bridget was gaping at him as though his nose had fallen off.  
  
"uh. how do I look?"  
  
He noticed that his voice was still the same,  
  
"Wow." She said, finally getting her lips to work.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_In Prong's Hideout One Hour Later_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"Why isn't it whearing off?" Harry asked, starting to panic. The potion should have worn off by now.  
  
"I don't know! Ask Hermoine, she could tell you!"  
  
"What do I do if I can't change back?"  
  
"well."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"It's likely that the ministry could have you executed."  
  
"WHY????"  
  
"Drow are classified as beasts because the ministry hates them, and therefore they can kill you. The only reason that drow still exist is because they live in the underwould."  
  
"So if I get caught,"  
  
"you'll have to go to the underworld."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, here's the poll:  
  
A: Magical objects B: More about Dad C: About Mom D: Travel to Underworld E: They catch Osama bin Laden 


End file.
